The Kalos Journey Begins!
The Kalos Journey Begins is the 1st episode of Pokemon XY: Kalos Quests. It is the first episode of the series and premiered on the 24th of October 2013. 'Plot' Narrator: The Kalos region beautiful natural and perfect and one young hero is about to explore it all with new friend and new Pokemon the Kalos Quests Begin. Theme Song Calem: THE KALOS JOURNEY BEGINS The episode begins in Vaniville Town. A bunch of Fletchling flew around Vaniville Town and on to Calem's bedroom window. Fletchling: FLETCHLING it yelled. Calem: Aaahh ouch Fletchling must you wake me up like this every morning. Fletchling: Fletch Fletchling. Calem: Sorry Fletchling thanks. Grace: Calem You know what today is get up. Calem: Already up mum. Calem got dressed in his blue clothing with his bag and went downstairs. Grace: Ready for your journey in Kalos I can't believe we just moved here and your off already. Calem: I'm more or less ready I see the girl next door is going to. Grace: That would be Serena right yes she's quite a nice girl as is her mother. Calem: Yeah so who am I meeting at the end of town. Grace: His name is Tierno he will be there with a boy and girl named Trevor and Shauna. Calem: Ok then I guess I will be off then. Grace: Good luck son hope you catch alot of new Pokemon good luck on your journey. Calem: Thanks Mum goodbye. Grace: Goodbye LATER Calem: Ok then I have to go right. Serena: Calem hey its me Serena. Calem: Oh hey getting your Pokemon today to. Serena:Yeah what one are you getting. Calem: I have no idea. Tierno: Hey guys over here. Trevor: Late as usual guys. Shauna: Leave them alone brainiac. Calem: Sorry got a rude awakening by some Fletchling. Serena: Me to don't you just hate it when they peck your face its like pinching. Shauna: If you to love birds are done can we get on to picking my Pokemon I know exactly which one to pick. Calem: I don't. Serena: I want one with style and grace since I want to be in Poke-Fashion. Shauna: I want to defeat all the eight gyms in the region. Calem: Me to. Trevor: Enough can we stop talking and pick I have to get to Aquacorde town soon I heard something's going down there. Tierno: Alright here we go Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie lets go. One by one the Pokemon came out in a flashing blue light. Froakie: Froak Froakie. Fennekin: Kin Fennekin Chespin: Pin Chespin Serena: Oh their so cute now which one. Shauna: Ah I'm picking thanks miss picky. Calem: There is no reason to talk like that to her. Serena: (Blushed) Thank you Calem. Shauna: I pick. Tierno: Stop. Everyone: What. Tierno: Calem gets to choose first then Serena and then Shauna. Shauna: WHAT WHY AM I LAST COME ON TIERNO. Tierno: Sorry Shauna but that the way the professor asked me to do. Calem: Ah ok then so which one. Tierno: Well Fennekin has a high fire attacks its got extremely beautiful attacks as well, Chespin is a strong fighter and it can extend its pointy needles and Froakie is fast and can fire is grubbles at his enemies although many people have had complaints about Froakie not listening to them and they do return them many times its quite sad. Serena: Aw Calem you choose Froakie. Calem: Why. Serena: His colour matches what your wearing. Calem: You know what your right not about the clothes but I like a challenge so I choose Froakie. Tierno: Great choice here is Froakie's Pokeball. Calem: Lets win all the gyms and the Elite 4 buddy return. Tierno: Serena. Serena: I choose Fennekin because of what you said about beauty, hey Fennkin want to come along the path of fashion return. Tierno: Another good choice now Shauna. Shauna: Chespin return. Tierno: Hey Shauna. Shauna: What he's the only one left even though he's the best. Tierno: Anyway here are your pokedexes you will need those and a Town Map to know where your going, well good luck on your journeys I have to get back to Lumiose City bye. LATER Serena: Mum mum I got a Fennekin. Erika: That's great honey. Calem: Mum I got a Froakie. Grace: That's good son so I'm guessing your off. Calem: Yeah I'm going to Aquacorde City then to Santalune City for a gym battle. Grace: Ok then catch alot of Pokemon goodbye. Erika: Where are you going to first. Serena: Ah Aquacorde and then Satalune City then ah which way is to Lumiose City. Erika: Hmmmm Calem take care of my daughter. Serena: But mum I'm not travelling with Calem I just need to get to Lumiose City. Calem: We could travel together Serena I'm going to Lumiose City after Santalune City Its just a bit ahead. Serena: Ok then Mum I'm travelling with Calem. Erika: Thats good Honey. Calem Serena: Goodbye. Erika Grace: Bye. LATER Calem: Route 1. Serena: Lets battle. Calem: What where did that come from. Serena: My mouth duh lets go I need to check your strength if your gonna protect me. Calem: Protect you. Serena: Yeah FENNEKIN LIGHT UP THE STAGE WITH YOUR FIRE GO. Calem: FROAKIE LETS GO. Froakie and Fennekin came out of their pokeballs. Calem ok then lets check the Pokedex. Pokedex: Froakie the Bubble Frog Pokemon it secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked it knows Water Pulse and Bubble. Serena: How about you Fennkin. Pokedex: Fennekin the Fox Pokemon Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees fahrenheit It knows Ember and Fire Spin. Calem: Awesome Froakie Bubble. Froakie let loose a wave of small bubbles blowing back Fennekin. Serena: Fennkin use Ember. Froakie shot a ball of Embers at Froakie. Calem: Use your grubbles to defend. Froakie raised its grubbles and defended. Calem: Water Pulse. Froakie charged a ball of water in his hand and fired it at Fennekin knocking it out. Serena: Fennekin return wow Calem your really something. Calem: Thanks Froakie your awesome. Froakie: Froakie Froakie. Calem: Return so then onward to Aquacorde Town and rest of Kalos. Serena: I couldn't think of anyone better to travel with lets do it. Serena and Calem: OH YEAH. Narrator: Now that Calem and Serena are travelling together no one can stop this duo as the quest continues. TO BE CONTINUED Jaakor (talk) 07:07, October 24, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Grace makes her debut. *Erika makes her debut. *Tierno, Trevor and Shauna make their debut. *Calem and Serena begin their journey. *Calem obtains a Froakie. *Serena Obtains a Fennekin. 'Characters' *Calem *Serena *Tierno *Grace *Erica *Trevor *Shauna 'Pokemon' *Calem's Froakie *Serena's Fennekin *Shauna's Chespin 'Trivia' *Calem and Serena have their first battle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon XY: Kalos Quests Category:Season 1